Never Let Go
by CherryBombbx3
Summary: Roselyn has hid from her past since the day her mother was killed. Too bad you have to face your fears someday. (dante/oc)
1. A Dream

**_so this is my first story ever ugh wish me luck :D_**

**_dmc5 is great and dante's so hot so i had to write a ff with him._**

**_apologizing in advance for the oocness of the characters, i love vergil and i don't want him to be evil. oh and for this chapter being so short. the next one is longer~_**

It's been the same dream every night for the past month. It's always the same male hunter, slashing away with his sword at a hunter demon. But his face is blurred, his clothes are faded and his voice is muffled. There's always a girl, but she's not in limbo with him. She's helping him from the real world but she's just as hazy as the male.

Roselyn has an inkling of who they might be. The only problem is she isn't sure and she second guesses herself. The read head knows she shouldn't, it's not she's ever been wrong.

She sits up in bed, the silk sheet slipping down to her lap. She turns her head towards the door in her room. Roselyn sits there, contemplating if she should get up and find Vergil. To tell him what's on her mind.

She grabs her phone from under her pillow to check the time._ 1:30._ He should still be up right? She knows he's been a lot busier lately with Mundus obtaining even more power than usual. And with The Order as well, things have been crazy hectic. Vergil lately stays up until dusk and with only sleep for a few hours.

Pros to being a Nephilim. You heal quickly and you only need a few hours of sleep to restore all of your energy. Sleeping is one of Roselyn's favourite past times. She's not like Vergil. The read head needs all the sleep she can get.

Or so she says.

Nor is she a Nephilim.

She slips on a tank top, not bothering to put on a bra as she sleeps in the nude, a pair of shorts and her combat boots. She can't be bothered to do much right now.

Closing the door behind her, she walks swiftly down the corridor and to the main room where she thinks he will be. It's basically his office, Vergil's there all the time, making sure things will go as planned and coming up with new ways to save humanity from Mundus' rule.

And there he is, just as she expected, typing away on the computer. Kat is next to him, looking through all of her scrolls. Her hoodie is on the chair behind her, revealing her thin frame.

The raven haired female notices Roselyn and sits up, placing the papers she has in her lap. Vergil acknowledges her with a wave of the hand, his back still facing her.

Roselyn strides over to Vergil, placing her hands on the desk behind him, leaning over to look at what's on the screen. He looks up slightly, but gets an eye full of Roselyn's chest. _And what a nice chest it is._

"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" he queries, looking back at the screen. Kat jerks her head up at the two.

Roselyn narrows her eyes and smirks. "The only thing you can think of to say to me?"

"Your tits are in my face," he states with a shrug.

"It's too bloody hot to be wearing a bra. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen them before."

Vergil shrugs again and focuses on the screen in front of him. He can't argue with that one. Roselyn is one open person.

Roselyn can feel Kat watching them, more specifically her. Roselyn wouldn't call them the best of friends. Kat's too naive for Roselyn's taste. But she cares a lot for the girl. After all she's the one who found Kat and told Vergil to take her in. "But that's not the reason why you came here, right?" she asks.

If there's one thing about Roselyn that everyone knows is that when she goes to her room for the night, she won't leave for anything. Whatever is on her mind must be big if she couldn't wait until morning to tell them.

Roselyn shakes her head, straightening up her body. "No. I've been...having more dreams."

Vergil stops typing to actually look at Roselyn and give her his full attention. He turns in his chair and nods, telling the female to continue.

She swallows, unsure if she should actually tell him. She laces her fingers together and sighs. "I think I found your brother."

Vergil's body goes rigid and there is a noticeable shift in mood that falls over the room. Vergil and his younger twin brother, Dante, were separated at the age of seven when Mundus had attacked their parents and killed their mum. Their dad however was exiled to the deepest parts of hell to eternal torment.

And it's all because a demon fell in love with an angel. It never happens. A demon and a human is more common than that. But most of the time it's when a demon rapes a human female. The angels were a lot less harsh. It was okay for them to be with a human—or demon in this context—and they wouldn't be condemned to eternal damnation.

Vergil had absolutely no idea he even had a brother up until a few years ago when he finally understood everything that was going on with him and the demon world. Once he did, he created the order to defeat Mundus, but to also find his brother.

Every time Vergil would get a lead on Dante, he would disappear off the face of the Earth. Even if he was out in the open unlike Vergil who stayed hidden.

One minute he would know exactly where Dante is but the moment Vergil is going to go look for him, he's gone. As if he never even existed. He's good at cleaning up after himself.

"Are you sure?" Vergil questions skeptically.

Roselyn looks at Vergil straight in the eyes and says, "Have I ever been wrong?"

"No. And that's what scares me," he admits, running slim fingers through his silver tresses.

Roselyn looks over at Kat who hasn't voiced anything yet. Kat never really says anything unless directed to. Kid needs to open her mouth more if you ask Roselyn.

"Are they continuous?" Kat asks. But then again, she's very smart. She's their only connection in and out of Limbo. Without her, they wouldn't know as much about Limbo as they do now.

Roselyn nods. Vergil waves a hand for her to continue. "It's the same dream. A young male hunter leaves a trail for a hunter demon to follow him. He gets dragged into Limbo and with the help of a female—" she turns her attention to Kat, "—he's able to get out."

Kat guesses by the way Roselyn is looking at her the female in her dream is her. This wouldn't be the first time Roselyn has dreamt about someone and a situation they're going to be in. They don't happen often, but when they do, they're accurate.

"I haven't got a clear picture of either person, but I'm certain the man is your brother, Vergil."

Vergil sits back into his chair and nods slightly. "And Kat? She's the female?"

Roselyn leans back, bum resting on the edge of the desk. "Has to be. She's the only one that can create ways in and out of Limbo. She was harder to see than the male, meaning I was dreaming from his perspective in Limbo."

Right after Roselyn spoke, a loud beeping noise goes off on one of the control panels. All three of them jerk their heads to it and then to the screen that lit up with movement. Vergil turns back to it and types quickly to pull the video up. Kat gets up and leans towards the screen. Roselyn does the same, leaning on the palms of her hands.

There's movement on the screen and Roselyn knows from the moment she see's him, it's the male from her dreams. "Bingo," the read head whispers. She points to it and says, "Him. That's him."

Vergil looks up and her and growls. "Do you see the way he's fighting that demon? He looks fucking drunk." Even if you're a half demon or Nephilim, you can still get trashed. Your tolerance is a lot higher but it can still happen.

"And that's how he leaves a trail for the hunter demon," Kat points out.

Roselyn sits down next to Vergil, following him by typing away at the computer. "Do you know what street cam this is?"

"It's two blocks from the entrance," Vergil answers, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well at this rate he'll be done fighting the demons within the next few minutes. Dante might be drunk, but he's good," Roselyn says.

"Which means one of us should follow him and find out where he leaves to warn him of the hunter demon," Kat finishes. She hurriedly puts her hoodie back on and starts for the door.

Vergil and Roselyn turn their heads to her. Vergil asks, "Where are you going?"

"You said there was a female with him right? And that female was me?"

Vergil and Roselyn look at each other and a light bulb goes off in their heads. Kat rolls her eyes. These two are basically the head of the order and Kat figured this one out before them. Unbelievable!

"Right so I figured I'll follow him and find out where he lives and when I do, I'll report back to you. Shouldn't be that hard!" And with that, she walks to the door and out of the room.

Vergil turns back to Roselyn with a sigh. "Are you sure about this? One hundred percent?"

"Positive."


	2. Dante

Roselyn and Vergil wait for Kat's call. She had called them right after she left to go find Dante to tell them she'd get back to them once she found out where he lived. That was two hours ago. Normally she'd report back within the first hour.

But nope. Nothing. Not even a text message.

The two of them wonder if she accidently got herself kidnapped by a mad man or she got lost while following Dante. The sucker is good at running away.

"I should of never let her go by herself," Vergil starts to say, pacing back and forth.

Roselyn is going to get sick if she continues to watch him move. She started to get dizzy from jerking her head side to side while watching him. She slides down from her seat on the desk, bouncing on her feet and walks over to Vergil.

He stops to look at her. Roselyn places her hands on his shoulders to cease him from walking. She forces him to look at her. "Will you cut it out already? Kat's a big girl, she said she'd call and she will."

Vergil answers back with a sigh. Roselyn continues, taking her hands off of him. "Your brother's kind of a slut isn't he?" Vergil nods. "He probably went to get more drunk and bring back some girls to where ever he lives."

"You're probably right," the male admits, falling back into his chair.

"I am right," the read head states, going back to her original seat on the desk. Vergil shoots her a look of distaste which Roselyn promptly ignores. "And you know it you just don't don't want to admit it." Vergil doesn't say anything. Roselyn continues. "She'll call okay. She's fine. We would know if she wasn't. Besides, the demons can't actually hurt her since she cannot enter Limbo."

There's a buzzing sensation coming from Roselyn's pocket. She looks over at Vergil and smirks. "I told you she'd call." Said male rolls his eyes and she pulls her mobile phone out and answers it. "Kat! What's taking so long?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY WOMEN THIS MAN TOOK BACK TO HIS TRAILER? FOUR LYN, FOUR."

Roselyn laughs at Vergil's face, glad she decided to put Kat on speaker at the last moment. "Please go on," Vergil says.

There's an audible sigh coming from the other side of the line. "Anyway, he lives in a trailer right by the pier."

"So that's where he's been hiding," the older twin mutters. Roselyn's eyes dart to him.

"You were right Roselyn," Kat says.

A triumphant smirk grows in the red head's face. "This is why you should never doubt me."

Vergil glares at her and Roselyn sticks her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, he didn't clean up the demon's correctly and as far as I know, a hunter demon has been alerted and is looking for him."

"Do you have any idea where the hunter demon is?" Vergil asks.

"Right now? No, but since Roselyn's dream happens to be true, he should be by Dante by noon," Kat answers, voice sounding a bit rushed.

"Are you okay?" Roselyn questions.

"Me? Yeah totally fine. Just trying to get that image out of my head."

Roselyn lets out a chuckle. "Are you on your way back?"

"Actually I'm walking through the doors right now."

There's a beep coming from Roselyn's phone, indicating Kat hat hung up. The female slides the phone into her back pocket. "Well," Roselyn starts, hopping off the desk and onto her feet, "now that that's settled, I can finally get some rest." Vergil nods at her and Roselyn makes her way back to her room.

Grateful Vergil didn't ask how she knew his brother.

Roselyn scratches her tattooed arm uncomfortably, waiting impatiently for Kat to return with the youngest Sparda twin. It's a poor habit she acquired over the years, scratching her arm or a random part of her body when she feels. Most of the time it's her inked right arm, in particular, the wings on her forearm. The wings are a tattoo for her mother, who had the same tattoo on her arm as well. The wings were small, feather like and the inside of them swirled together to look like a heart.

The other tattoos on her upper arm consisted of crescent moons and a figure representing each of the five elements inside of the moon in colors that represent the element as well. She also has her mom's sword _Sari _which looks more like a dagger tattooed on the outer part of her arm, underneath the elbow.

The only tattoo she has on her other arm is a lightning bolt that wraps around her small wrist.

As for the tattoos on her back, they are all intricate swirls, creating some circles, lines and basically all different shapes. The entire thing covers most of her back as well as some of her ribs. When asked about these, Roselyn says they're tribal, symbolizing where she comes from.

In reality, she was just born with these.

"You okay there twitchy?" Amy asks, walking into one of the computer rooms. Amy, a tall skinny blonde girl, is just your average human. She's head of their intel group, being one of the best hackers The Order has. The only reason why she knows about demons is because her mom is a psychic. Was actually.

Amy never talks about it, only mentioning her mom was killed a few years ago. Roselyn knows her mother was killed by a demon. Certain psychics know more as they get stronger. Amy's mom was one of them.

Roselyn shoots daggers with her golden cat like eyes. "Shut up." But she continues to scratch her arm.

Amy shrugs and sits down at her desk. "You're going to start bleeding if you keep going."

The read head doesn't say anything. But she does stop scratching. The blonde eyes Roselyn skeptically.

Roselyn wants to start scratching again.

"Kat should be back soon anyway," surmises Amy, not taking her eyes off of Roselyn. She even leans back with her fingers laced together.

Roselyn's dry expression doesn't change. If anything it drifts into a more annoyed one. She grows agitated, irked with Vergil for leaving her behind while he filmed a new video to stream on the internet. Normally Roselyn goes with him to help him film but apparently he went on his own.

Darn her for sleeping in.

Kat had left a little after ten to go warn Dante of the hunter demon that is hunting his ass. Roselyn had wanted to go but she knew Kat needed to do this on her own.

With both of them gone, Roselyn got stuck sitting at her computer with nothing to do. Technically she got stuck with Amy, watching over intel and making sure their walls were secure. Something Roselyn would like to not do.

It's not that she doesn't like Amy per se, it's just that she pries into Roselyn and it's obvious said female is not really talkative. Amy is that one person that will go on talking for an hour and ask all these stupid questions no one wants to really answer.

Okay, she's not really like that. She's just nosy and has a very similar personality to Roselyn. They often tend to clash with each other. Roselyn dislikes having to be in the same room as the blonde for more than five minutes. And that's when there are more people with them. Now they're alone and all Roselyn wants to do is punch Amy in the face to get her to shut up and stop staring at her like she knows something Roselyn doesn't.

Roselyn finally grows impatient and stands up abruptly, her chair slamming against the desk. Amy only quirks an eyebrow. The read head rolls her amber orbs, stalking out the room and into the corridor towards Vergil.

Vergil films in one room at the base, but that one room is all the way on the other side of where she is now. She stops, contemplating if she should just turn around and go back to the computer room and wait for Vergil's call or if she should stop being so lazy and go find him.

Roselyn decided on the latter. Walking for five minutes is a whole lot better than being the culprit who lit Amy on fire. And it wouldn't be the first time she's thought if this. Except on other occasions when she thought of electrocution.

Again, it's not that she _hates _the girl, it's just that she finds her damn near irritating, bordering annoying. The read head can't help it that she's not a people person. She's still fascinated with the fact that she gets along with Vergil and Kat so well.

She walks swiftly, her legs moving fast enough for it to be classified as a light jog. For some odd reason she has a feeling that Vergil had someone go get her and tell her that Kat has returned with Dante, the male they've been looking for.

_Dante._

Roselyn smiles slightly. She hasn't said his name in the longest time. Sure she heard it, but whenever said male was mentioned, she'd always said Vergil's brother. Because that's what he is, Vergil's brother. He's nothing to her. Or at least _should _be nothing to her. She feels weird saying his name when she supposedly doesn't know him.

Roselyn's past never comes up, neither does anyone else's. Only bits and pieces are ever mentioned, she doesn't like talking about it. No one does.

Everyone has skeletons in the closest.

And Roselyn would like to keep hers hidden as long as possible.

She slows down to a walk, nearing Vergil's filming room, which happened to be his "office". No one really calls it that, but it's where he spends most of his time there instead of the other computer room. He prefers to be secluded.

Roselyn stops in front of the door, sensing Vergil isn't alone. She braces herself, inhaling a deep breath and exhaling an even larger one-if that's even possible-and slips quietly into the room, standing by the door until the three of them are done talking.

"Ah Lyn, just the girl we needed," Vergil says, gesturing for said female to walk over to them. Roselyn will never know how he does it. She knows she walked into the room undetected but it is Vergil. He has ears of a cat.

Nodding, she moves towards them. Kat and Dante turn towards her, Dante's eyes narrow in confusion, not expecting to see her here out of all places.

"Even though you already know who this is-" Vergil starts but is quickly interrupted by Roselyn.

"Dante," Roselyn says, stepping up to give the startled man a quick hug. Dante recovers quickly, and squeezes her back at the last second.

"Roselyn," Dante nods, a small smile forming on his lips. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," the read head breathes.

The two of them continue to stare at each other, seeming to forgot that they weren't alone. Vergil turns to Kat who just shrugs.

"You two know each other?" Vergil finally asks, breaking his brother and friend out of their reverie.

Dante smirks and Roselyn shrugs. "We've... crossed paths before."


End file.
